Reflection
by Spirify
Summary: Ballerina by morning, dancer by night. Fencer by dawn, dancer by dusk. Two people with two identities, living in the reflection of who they are...
1. Chapter 1

_9\. 17. 2017_

* * *

"A terre!"

The dancers move their feet to the ground, stretching out one leg alongside one arm.

"Arabesque allonge'!" Gracefully, Ara stands on her toes, one leg lifting up elegantly as she raised both her arms.

Her silky black hair was pulled back into a bun, her posture perfect as she curved her back.

"Magnifiquement fait, Ara!" The ballet teacher clapped her hands, nodding in approval at the maiden's movements, "You live up to your esteemed family's name well!"

"Merci Arlea," Ara replied, smiling gently as she lowered her legs and arms.

It was the same old routine everyday: violin lessons in the morning, study sessions in the afternoon, and ballet practice in the evening. The routine in which she lived her life every single day. It was boring. It was repetitive. It wasn't the life she desired, but- it was the life her parents wanted her to live. It's not like she didn't enjoy the many wonders of music and dancing. She loved ballet, finding it to be elegant and regal, well-suited for her slender body. But she also loved the other forms of dancing: tap dancing, modern dancing, folk dancing, ballroom dancing, but most of all, break-dancing. The very form scowled upon by those around her.

"That shall be all for today my little ducklings! Please try to improve your posture and movements by following mademoiselle Ara's example!" Arlea said, clapping her hands twice to signify the end of ballet practice.

Murmurs of thank you and goodbyes fluttered into the atmosphere from the rest of the students as they left the practice room. However Ara always stayed behind, the reason left unknown to most. They never questioned it, perhaps believing that she remained to continue her ballet practice; after all, the dance studio was owned by the maiden's family. Once the last of the students left the room, Ara took in a deep breath, crossing her legs and folding her arms. Slowly, she released that breath, her feet beginning to move as she swayed along. She raised her arms, her legs lifting onto her toes as she twirled beautifully. There wasn't any music to follow, yet her dance followed a rhythm with perfect precision.

"Chasse'," She whispered, her steps began to chase one another in a sequence as she lifted her head confidently, "en Couru…"

With those words, she began to sprint lightly, her step sequence remaining regal and perfect as she twirled along within the room, enjoying the vast space left behind by the ballet students. For some odd reason, murmuring the terms necessary for her movements greatly helped her when it came to dancing, a habit that she had picked up on when she was young. It wasn't too long until Ara was running and jumping, her arms and legs moving on their own as she twisted her body. After a few more movements, the maiden took a final jump, landing with a twirl as she slowed down. Her body remained within a position of absolute grace, one leg and arm in the front and one leg and arm in the back. Sweat dripped off her face and down her neck, loose strands of hair falling out of her bun as she took a bow.

By now, the sun was setting, glimmers of the last light filtering in through the windows. Ara reached up gently to undo her bun, letting her long hair flutter down her back as she walked over to the window, pushing it open. Gazing out, her heterochromatic eyes took in the lush green grass and stone steps that encircled the ballet studio, a yellow-ish red hue bathing its colors into the greenery.

"It's almost time…" Ara murmured, brushing a hand through her hair as she leaned against the window.

A refreshing breeze blew past, bringing with it leaves and flowers petals which had fallen off the surrounding trees. With a content smile, the female watched as the remaining sunlight flickered out of sight, the moon emerging from the clouds to shower the night with light. This is the time when the Ara that's beautiful, polite, soft-spoken, and elegant goes to sleep, while the A.C.E that's strong, confident, and bold awakens.

This was the time of reflection.

* * *

"En guarde!"

The two take their stance, raising their swords to the air as a greeting.

"Pret… Allez!"

With lightning quick speed, one male lunges forward, striking rapidly with his sword as the other futilely tried to parry it. Each attack was valid, relentlessly hitting accurately on the chest as the victim stumbled backwards. The duel was over as soon as it had started, the losing gentleman toppling to the ground at a final blow to the shoulder.

"Arret! The winner is Monsieur Add!" The director sliced his hand downwards, signaling for the two opponents to stop.

Those watching started to clap as Add pulled off his helmet, reaching a hand upwards to wipe away the sweat which dripped down from his hair to his face. His magenta eyes were tinted with boredom as he outstretched a hand to help the other male up, barely keeping up a smile. In the end, everything he did was an act. No one matched up to his skills. No one matched up to his interests. No one matched up to him in general. It was boring. But he kept up the facade, keeping his opinions to himself. Once his opponent was standing on their own two feet, he turned around without another word, dusting off his white uniform as he made his way to the sidelines.

"Jeez Add, no mercy on this match either, huh?" The male's eyes shifted over at the sound of the red-haired boy's voice.

"Don't give me that crap, Elsword. It's not like you hold back either." Elsword smirked.

"Not really, I do hold back. Just not against you," The swordsman grinned devilishly, "You're the first person to ever fight on even footing against me,"

"Even footing, huh? At least you're the only one with actual skills in this dump," Add muttered, shaking his head.

"Wow, as cold as ever. True though, not everyone in here has what it takes to even hold a sword let alone fence with one."

"Well, even though I acknowledged your swordsmanship skills, you might want to tweak that brain of yours to live up to it," A smirk flew across Add's flawless face as a frown fell upon Elsword's.

"Wow rude~! I am hurt Add~!" The red-haired squealed sarcastically, a smirk beginning to decorate his lips as well.

"Yeah yeah, sure. I'm out for tonight, see ya Elboy."

"Au revoir~" Elsword said, flashing a peace sign before turning back to watch the remaining matches.

Answering the peace sign with a slight wave, Add exited the room, letting out a heavy sigh. The hallway was rather dark now since the sun had gone down a few minutes prior to him entering. With light steps, his shoes clicked against the marble floors, emitting a soft sound that echoed off the walls. The other beings within the building turned their heads to him respectfully, admiring his handsome looks and elegant appearance. But of course they would, he was Add, a young gentleman who exceeded in every field possible, heir to the Grenore Institution, and a genius at fencing. Those who didn't respect him were fools who didn't know of his family's accomplishments.

 _They're all fools either way._

A soft scoff escaped his lips as he rounded the corner, pushing open the glass doors to exit outside. He wondered what the appeal of being in the center of attention was. There wasn't anything great about it. It was just expectations, expectations, and expectations. One burden after the other. You're forced to act a certain way, look a certain way, and do things a certain way. And if even once, you strayed from those ways, those who looked up to you now looked down at you. Honestly, a life like that was the farthest thing Add wanted, but- it was the life his parents wanted. His eyes raised up to the sky, taking in the midnight blue that was littered with stars. _Atleast..._

"It's almost time," He finished aloud, those simple words pulling a grin to his face.

Indeed it was almost time. The time when the Add that was handsome, polite, and elegant went to the sleep, and the E.N.D that was sarcastic, cool, and bold awakened.

This was the time of reflection.

* * *

"ARE YOU READY?!"

The crowd erupted in loud screams and yelling, the neon stage lights flashing wildly as everyone raised their hands up. Outside, hidden in the back alleys of several buildings was a place like no other. A place where anyone and everyone could let loose. A place where no one knew who the other was, where identities didn't matter, and where everyone came under a different name. A place for drinking, for partying, for grinding; but more importantly, a place for the best breakdancers to show off their moves.

"LOOKS LIKE YOU'RE READY! AND HERE THEY ARE, OUR FAVORITE A.C.E AND E.N.D!" At those two names, the crowd once more blew up, their shouts filling the air.

The stage in front of them was soon blasted in orange and purple gas, two lean silhouettes appearing from the shadows to the front. Standing sexily to the left was a girl with long black hair, dressed in a tight orange crop top and loose black sweatpants that showed off her well-toned abs and arms. A mixture of orange and black paint was smeared over her face, stopping at her nose. Her heterochromatic eyes opened at the fangirling of the mob, a smirk flying across her flawless face. Right next to her on the right was a male, dressed in a tight purple tank top and black sweatpants. The tank top, though covering his whole upper portion, was tight enough that everyone could see his abs through it. Silver and purple paint also covered his face, his amethyst eyes flashing with amusement as he turned his eyes to meet A.C.E's. The two shared a cocky and excited look, waiting for the DJ to start this night's time.

"LET'S BEGIN! THE BREAKDANCE SHOWDOWN BETWEEN A.C.E AND E.N.D!"

* * *

A/N:

 _Welcome welcome to [Reflection]!_

 _This story came to me randomly one night while_

 _I was in bed listening to music lol I was like, WHAT IF_

 _ARA WAS A BALLERINA AND ADD WAS A FENCER AND AND AND..._

 _Yeah, you could see where that's going haha_

 _Now then, I wonder where this story will go considering that_

 _the title does play a huge role behind the plot of this story c:_

 _Also no cover image since I can't find one that has_

 _Add and Ara_ _andddd fits with this story x.x_

 _Hopefully, you guys enjoyed this short intro chapter~_

 _Next chapter will definitely be a lot longer haha_

 _Please review and s_ _pread the Add x Ara love!_


	2. Chapter 2

_9\. 24. 2017_

* * *

" _Mademoiselle Ara…_ "

The maiden shifted in her bed at the sound of her name, snuggling deeper underneath the covers.

" _Madam… Please wake up…"_

Who was trying to wake her up? She had made specific orders last night for no one to enter her room in the morning so that she could rest in peace. She had gotten too preoccupied with last night's breakdancing, too the point that she had ended up sneaking home late into the night, collapsing on top of her bed after a quick wash to get rid of the paint on her face.

"Mmm… five more minutes…" She mumbled irritatedly, pulling the covers over to block out the sound.

"I am sorry to disturb your rest Madam but your mother had ordered me to awaken you,"

 _My mother…?_ At that Ara shot up from underneath her covers, eyes flashing over to meet cerulean ones confusedly. Her bed hair flew up wildly, momentarily falling elegantly down her back. Realizing how awful she actually looked in the morning, she embarrassedly smoothed down the few strands sticking out, coughing into her hands a few times to clear her throat.

"Ahem, Chung, what exactly do you mean...?" She whispered nervously, fingers intertwining anxiously for an answer.

"I apologize, I do not know of the details. It's just that your mother had sent a letter this morning demanding that you travel back to the main estate,"

"To the main estate…?" She cocked her head to the side, "For what?"

The butler shook his head, allowing the female to become even more confused. Chung reached a hand out, Ara gingerly taking it as he escorted her off the bed.

"For now, please wash up in the bath, I already ran the water to the perfect temperature and prepared your gown for the evening,"

"Oh… um, thanks… I guess," Ara sighed, wiping her eyes as she slipped into her slippers.

"The maids also aligned up your beauty products for today. Once you're finished, breakfast will be served in the dining hall," Chung smiled gently, opening the bathroom door for her before bowing and taking his leave.

With another tired sigh, Ara entered the slightly warmed bathroom, promptly shutting the door behind her and locking it. Her bathroom was abnormally large, white walls with golden outlinings and marble floors. Her sink was made of marble as well, sitting right in the middle with a gigantic mirror. Towards the left was a large beige bath, encircled in tempered glass. Towards the right was her toilet, covered by a foggy glassed rectangle which effectively hid her from the maids if they were to come in to bring her makeup or clothes. Stripping off her silky pale nightgown, she walked over to the bath, reaching a hand down to check the temperature. Just like Chung said, it was the perfect. She slipped in, a relaxed breath coming out as she sunk deeper into the water, allowing the heat to ease the tension off her muscles. The water smelled of mint and minerals, the tint being a light green. Looks like Chung had spoiled her a little more today, probably due to her having to leave for the main estate.

Had it not been for the rush of her mother's letter, she would've hanged inside her bathroom for the longest time, relishing in the therapeutic heat and minerals which helped her maintain her glowing soft skin. But, despite her mind protesting it, she left after washing her hair, heading over to her sink to begin her morning facial routine. A quick cleanser and moisturizer revived her tired skin, the color being much more healthier and dewy. She should really stop staying out so late before her skin takes a turn for the worse. Considering it, no one really knew that Ara sneaked out almost every night to the breakdance club. Besides Chung at least, the lad having caught her one time as she climbed out of her window while he was tending to the garden. He had merely shrugged off that fact and instead scolded her for leaving without any guards. However, since A.C.E was very popular, the club had implemented their own guarding system for her, easing the worries off the chaser who obeyed her pleads to keep it a secret.

"I wonder what Mother wants…" Ara murmured, brushing through her hair with a pristine comb.

Getting called back to the main estate was the last thing she thought would happen today. With a depressed frown, she reached over to the white gown her butler had chosen her, an off-the-shoulder high-low dress that draped down her figure beautifully. At the creak of her bathroom door unlocking, she turned to face the maid who stood behind it nervously.

"M-Madam..! I-I am y-your new maid here to d-do your hair…!" She stammered, bowing multiple times as Ara let out a gentle smile.

"Welcome, and of course, where shall I sit?" At Ara's reassuring voice, the maid raised her head, a tiny excited smile decorating her lips.

"T-thank you! Please s-sit here! It won't take very long!"

* * *

Hair, check. Outfit, check. Make-up, check. Posture, check. All that was left was for Ara to build up her courage. The breakfast she had this morning wasn't helping with this, churning uneasily in her stomach as she glanced out the carriage windows, watching as frenchmen and women do their daily businesses.

"Are you alright Madam?" She snapped her head over to her butler, who sat across from her pouring tea with a concerned gaze.

"I'm fine! Just a little nervous that's all…" Her answer was met with a nod by the male.

"I can see why, it has been awhile since your Mother has called for you. She only ever does so to commend you on your ballet performances,"

"Right? Why now all of a sudden? The performance isn't until, like, next month?!" Ara groaned, pouting as she leaned her head back.

"Formality Ara," Chung laughed, adding sugar to the hot cup.

"Sorry," She mumbled, watching as he stirred the brown liquid with a dejected sigh.

"I'm sure it's nothing bad. Mademoiselle Haan only ever calls to compliment you after all," He assured, carefully handing over the cup to the accident-prone female.

"I'm not too sure of that…" Ara muttered, gratefully accepting it while casting her eyes back outside. For some reason, she felt that something was different from her usual callings. Something that would affect her quite deeply.

* * *

 _Was my house always this big…?_

Ara gulped anxiously, staring at the massive mansion that stood before her. Lining the outer walls were guards dressed in silver and orange suits, each holding onto a sharp spear. At her appearance, they had knelt down, greeting her formally and inviting her inside. Cautiously, she made sure to maintain perfect posture, holding her head high as she walked inside the house, eyeing the spiraling glass stairs that led up to the second floor; the second floor which held her mother, standing tall and proud.

"Welcome back, Ara," Mother Haan said softly, crossing her hands over her dress as she gazed down from above, her expression strict but beautiful.

"Thank you, Mother. May I ask what calls me here today?" Ara lifted her dress, bowing politely.

"You look stunning today, Ara, befitting of the Haan's beauty," Mother Haan ignored her question, a smile curling onto her rosy lips as Ara bowed once more.

True enough she did look stunning today, more than usual at least. She was dressed in one of the most finest gowns ever made in France, made up of the silkiest fabrics with highly skilled embroidery woven into it. Her hair was placed within a lovely braided bun, curled strands hanging down to frame her face. Chung and her maids had taken extra care to make sure she looked her best in front of her mother. With another thanks, the maiden watched as her mother descended down the stairs, two handsome guards accompanying her down. With every step closer, Ara felt herself tense up, practically forcing her expression to remain a neutral, pleasant smile.

"Before I knew it, you've seemed to grow up so fast my flower," Mother Haan hummed, walking forward until she was right in front of Ara, "You're already an adult…"

Not liking where the conversation was going, Ara nodded numbly, flinching as her mother pressed a hand against her cheek. Even though the gesture was suppose to be tender, it felt distant, cold, and unfamiliar. But she made no move to pull away, facing her mother's sparkling eyes with slight terror.

"I believe it's time for you to fully step into adulthood, Ara… Do you understand?"

"...I'm sorry M-mother, what exactly do you mean…?"

"As much as it pains me to watch my little birdling leave the nest, every mother must watch her children grow," Mother Haan took a deep breath, closing her eyes, "And for your growth, I've arranged a marriage for you, Ara."

"A what!?" Ara shouted suddenly, eyes widening as she took a step back. Her mother paid no attention.

"Yes, a marriage. Your fiancee's name is Add Grenore, the heir to the Grenore Insitution. He's handsome, skilled in many fields, and very polite, you'll find him to be wonderful husband, I'm sure!"

"W-wait please slow down M-mother! I don't think I'm ready to get married yet!" Ara stammered, shaking her head wildly as her mother frowned.

"Nonsense! At your age every beautiful lady is taking up a husband! And as the daughter of the pristine Haan family, you must do your duty to continue our prosperity and future,"

" **No!** I don't want to get married- Mother- y-you didn't even get my acceptance of this Add guy!" The maiden cried, now getting the attention of everyone within the room.

"Silence Ara, since when did you ever learn to speak back against me!" Mother Haan snapped, her tender voice turning cruel and strict.

"He is not some _Add-guy_ as you put it! He is the heir to a very prosperous company and the bridge to the improvement of the Haan family! Do you know how much work it took me to get this marriage to be agreed upon?! Now I do not want to hear another voice of complaint from you Ara, you will meet your betrothed tomorrow and I _expect_ you to act like how a Haan should act!" With those words, Ara shirked down, a defeated look painted across her face.

"...Yes… Mother…"

"Great. You may sleep in you old bedroom today, I've already had the maids clean and prepare it for you. Tomorrow Add Grenore will be arriving at exactly 11 am and you will meet with him in the White Garden at noon. For now, rest up, dinner will be brought to your room for tonight since I have some meetings to attend."

The black-haired female couldn't even muster up a reply, watching dully as her mother's expression changed back to normal before she turned around, heading back upstairs. Ara lowered her head, glaring at the ground as tears began to well up in her eyes, her fingers curling into fists. Biting her lip, she watched as droplets of water fell to the ground, splattering in several directions. She was pathetic. When she was Ara she was pathetic, vulnerable, weak-hearted. But when she was A.C.E, she was the exact opposite.

 _How can two entirely different me's exist?_

She wanted to scream it so bad. She wanted everyone to know that she wasn't weak, wasn't a pushover, wasn't a doll to be played with. But every time she opened her mouth, the words never came out.

* * *

"What's with the big frown, Monsieur Douche?" Elsword commented dryly, plopping himself down on Add's bed as he took in the male's displeased face.

"What do you think?" Add growled frustratedly, running a hand through his hair.

"Is this about that fiancee your dad talked about?"

"You _think_?" He snapped, rubbing his face in annoyance.

"Oh c'mon, it can't be that bad. I mean your wife is _Ara Haan_. Have you seen her? She's got one hell of a body," Elsword grinned, imitating the hourglass figure that Ara had with his hands.

"Oh? You got a crush on her or something?" Add remarked, glaring, "I thought Aisha was your fiancee?"

"Of course Aisha's my fiancee, I love her, but can't I compliment a pretty woman when I see one?"

"Complimenting other women when you already have a wife? Ugh, whatever. At least you like your wife,"

"Hey, I didn't like her at first, y'know. But the more we hung out the more I grew to like her," Elsword smiled fondly, "Maybe it'll be the same with you and Ara,"

"Highly doubt it," Add rolled his eyes, biting his lips. _Besides… I already have my eyes on someone else…_

His thoughts drifted to his partner on the stage, her bright eyes as she danced and cocky smirks that made his heart race with excitement. The way her body moved left his eyes mesmerized and glued to her. Everything about her was perfect, her fun and bold personality, her well-toned body, and most importantly, the way she understood him better than anyone else. A.C.E was the only girl he had ever grew interested in. If only he knew who she really was behind that mask. He let out another exasperated sigh, collapsing onto the bed next to Elsword with a muffled groan.

Great. Just when everything was going so well, karma comes and turns it right back. Tomorrow was going to be one of the hardest days of his life and he sure as hell wasn't looking forward to it.

* * *

 **A/N:**

 _Hello! Second chapter is here with a dramatic twist!_

 _Gotta add some drama into this story y'know? lol_

 _Poor Ara, getting married to a man she doesn't even 'know' c:_

 _If only she actually knew who Add Grenore was ohohoho_

 _And yes, there's Elsword, with his rude comments in French lmao_

 _At anyone who reads this and speaks French I hope_

 _I didn't make you cringe with this story x.x Just wanted to_

 _try something new and I made sure to google the meanings!_

 _So they aren't entirely incorrect... atleast I think..._

 _Also if u know anything about ballet and fencing and think that_

 _I used a term wrong please tell me so i can correct it ty!_

 _Well either way, hope you enjoyed this chapter and please review :D_

* * *

 _ **Rielin** : YEYYYY! WELCOME A.C.E AND E.N.D THE HOTTEST BREAKDANCERS EVER COUGH my first modern muiltichap story! time to leave fantasy and go for a more realistic approach lol glad your enjoying this story! hope you enjoyed this chapter c:_

 _ **Guest** : ty for the advice! im happy that this vague summary drew you in! i do take constructive criticism so always feel free to leave some, it helps me improve as a writer afterall :D as for the perspective changing, i wasn't hoping to make it quick but i just wanted to introduce ara and add in a way that shows their two contrasting identities. details, yes! i took that into account and tried to describe the bathroom as much as i could without overdoing it! thanks for reviewing and hope you enjoyed this chapter~_


	3. Chapter 3

_10\. 18. 2017_

* * *

Anxiety.

Letting out a small muffled scream, Ara tossed and turned in her bed, glaring at the morning sunlight that filtered in through her curtains. She hadn't sleep. Not a single wink. The future events of meeting her potential suitor had kept her up and worried all night. With another whine, she tossed the blanket off her body, sitting upright to nervously rub her face. _What am I going to do? Actually nevermind that, what time is it?!_ Her eyes snapped over to the clock on the table next to her bed. 10 am. Only one more hour until he arrives and another hour before they would actually meet.

"Only two hours?" She groaned, picking up a fluffy pillow and smacking her face into it.

She rolled around for a couple more minutes, wallowing in her fear and discouragement. She had heard of the name Add Grenore- in fact, she had probably seen him at a formal party before but just so happened to not notice. She had many noble men come up to her with the hopes to woo her into a marriage, which was always refused politely by the female herself. Not to mention her mother only wanted the best of men to marry her daughter, having many requirements in place if they so dared to stand before Ara. Of course it was obvious she had given up on even identifying them, considering the amount that she had to speak with. Her thoughts were interrupted by the slightest knock on the door.

"Madam?" It was Chung.

"Come in…" Ara sighed, pulling the pillow closer as her butler entered her room, bowing as he shut the door behind him quietly.

"Did you get any rest?" He sounded concerned.

"Mmm… sorta?" She mumbled, smiling sheepishly.

"You didn't, did you?" The chaser frowned, "I had came to awaken you for today but… Seeing as you had gotten no rest, I'll come back within another hour."

"Nah, it's okay, I don't think I can sleep anyway," The maiden muttered, shifting her legs off the bed to stand up shakily. Chung gently pushed her back down.

"That is not okay, Ara, sleep is very vital to your health,"

"I know I know, but I can't sleep even if you make me. I'll probably end up laying in bed drowning in my despair,"

"You're exaggerating now," He rolled his eyes, "It's just a political marriage, I'm sure he's not interested in making you his on the first day,"

"You don't know that!" Ara huffed back, remembering all the times when men had tried to corner her up in a room for the night. Though it didn't work very well, since she would get angry enough to take whatever was in the room to bash their head with. Chung would then come in literally less than a second later to finish the deed.

"Think about it Chung, it's like you being forced into a loveless marriage even though you have Eve!" At Eve's name, the butler flushed a light pink, coughing several times in embarrassment.

"There is nothing going on between me and Eve! We're just friends, that's all!"

"Yeah, sure, friends. Ogling a lady while serving tea is definitely what friends do to each other," Ara said sarcastically, grinning in victory when the male's face went even redder.

"Wha- Formality Ara!"

"Oh drop it Chung, you already dropped your formality towards me since the time you called me Ara," True enough, her words were correct. The male gave up, his shoulders dropping in defeat. Reaching forward, the maiden ruffled his hair as though a sister would to her little brother.

"Sorry, I didn't mean to tease you that much, it's just… I'm a little stressed out... This is all too fast, you know?"

"I know, I understand. I knew your mother would sooner or later arrange a marriage for you but this was quicker than I anticipated," Chung frowned, reaching up to grab her hand and pull it off his head.

He straightened up, dusting off his suit before escorting the female off the bed.

"Ara, I would prefer if if you'd sleep for atleast another hour,"

"I would if I could," Ara replied back briskly, flashing a sheepish smile, "But I don't think I can so I won't bother too."

"...Fine. At least make sure you eat something today, alright? You didn't even eat your dinner last night!"

The black-haired girl only nodded exasperatedly, shaking her head as she let Chung lead her out of her room into the golden halls. Well, she wouldn't really call it the halls since it was basically a fancy dorm that held a personal kitchen, bath, bedroom, and dressroom all for her specifically. It had a hall that connected to the rest of the estate, but she'd prefer not to go until the time when her supposed _fiancee_ would come. Letting the gentleman blindly pull her through several twists and turns, she was beginning to wonder when her bathroom would finally appear.

"All this unnecessary space…" She muttered.

"What was that?" Chung questioned puzzledly.

"Ah, it's nothing, don't worry about it!"

At least the house she lived in currently didn't have so many random halls that connected to nothing. It wasn't small but it wasn't quite as large as the mansion she stood in now, allowing her to get to her destination quickly without wasting time wandering aimlessly. After what felt like an eternity, the butler finally stopped in front of two grand doors, steam from inside weaving out through the cracks.

"After you bathe, make sure you call the maids to dress you, don't do it yourself," Chung said the last part rather sternly, causing Ara to pout. "Trust me, that dress looks a lot easier to put on than it really is. I suppose that it's only like that since your mother picked it out for you."

"Wow, great, thanks," She grumbled, pushing the door open and squinting her eyes as a gush of hot air came blowing into her face.

"Alright Madam, I'll take my leave for now. If you can not find the dining hall, the maids will be sprawled out across the area so fret not," Switching back to formality, the butler bowed once in amusement before heading down the hall.

Watching as he disappeared around the corner, Ara let out a soft sigh, heading inside and letting the doors shut behind. Mewling sadly about her situation wasn't going to help her get through it, so with a heavy heart, she prepared to meet her husband.

* * *

"My, you look so beautiful Madam!" One of the maids squealed excitedly, clapping her hands as she bounced lightly on her feet.

"Thank you," Ara replied, hesitantly gazing at herself from within the mirror.

The reflection featured a slender women dressed in a fitted coral gown, her shoulders and arms covered in a lacey-fabric which flashed bits of her smooth skin. The dress gently wrapped around her fine curves, sprawling out onto the floor as if though they were a field of flowers. The detail was amazingly intricate, well-crafted pale flowers blooming around the edges of her torso to her waist. Today, the maids had curled her hair once more, putting it up into a perfect half-do which displayed soft waves beneath a twisted style of braids.

"I'm sure your husband's mouth will drop to the floor in shock once he sees you!"

"Indeed he will! Ah, a wedding! How beautiful the ballroom and decorations are on that special day!"

"I'm so excited! I cannot wait for your wedding, Madam!"

Despite the happy chatter of the maids and kind compliments that they dished out, Ara could only give the tiniest of smiles. They were hopeful of her future, yet she was dreading of what was to come. How could she not? She didn't even _know_ the guy for crying sakes! Yet here she was, being dressed and toyed around like a doll for a future she didn't want to be apart of.

"Don't think of it as anymore than what it actually is Ara…" She murmured softly to herself, taking in a deep breath to calm her raging heart.

Letting it out slowly, she turned around, determined to only meet Add on the footing of a political marriage; nothing more and nothing less.

* * *

"Add?" Elsword called loudly into the garden, impatiently tapping his foot against the concrete, "Could you stop hiding and great ready to leave? The maids are waiting to dress you, ya'know?"

His call was met in silence, further irritating the red-head. Awkwardly, the maids behind him shuffled their feet, nervously waiting for the gentlemen to appear.

"Seriously Add? You're being such a brat! Do you honestly think hiding in the garden is gonna somehow make Ara Haan go away?"

Once again it was quiet. Getting annoyed with the situation, the male was about ready to just turn around and barge inside when he heard the slightest muffle of a response.

"Be quiet Elsword, there's no need to shout like an animal so early in the morning," Seemingly appearing out of nowhere, Add came walking forward, an open book balanced in one hand.

His silver hair was tousled and messy, his bangs falling down to shadow his face. Specks of dirt and grass stained his white dress shirt, which was slightly unbuttoned to allow for a less suffocating fit. Despite his appearance, his still managed to remain handsome, his free hand flipping his bangs back as the maids silently swooned in the back.

"Oh, wow, thanks. I wouldn't have had to shout if you had just replied back to me from the beginning," Elsword rolled his eyes, frowning as he glanced over Add, "Did you roll around in the grass or something? You're a complete mess."

"No, I did not _roll_ around in the grass you idiot," Add muttered, shutting his book close.

"Then why are you so dirty?"

"I was laying in the grass reading."

"Really? That's the same thing as rolling around in the grass."

"It's not the same you buffoon."

"Yeah yeah sure. Hurry up already, you leave in like, an hour."

Without caring to respond, the silver-haired gentleman walked past Elsword, heading down the stone path towards the glass doors which lead inside. He heard the maids nervously follow behind him, which prompted an irked sigh. Paying no heed to their actions, Add quickly opened the door, his shoes tapping against the marble halls as the cool air from inside brushed against his heated skin.

"M-monsieur! Y-your bath has been p-prepared already!" The maid let out a squeak as the male whirled around, his sharp magenta eyes raising.

"Lead the way then," His reply was cold and blunt, which had the poor maiden nodding her head viciously as she kept herself low, zipping past him to lead the way. The other maids followed suit, making sure to remain well ahead of Add in order to not touch upon his docile annoyance.

They traveled in silence, Add deciding to flip open his book to continue his reading. Even after arriving, he didn't once close the book and instead waved his free hand to dismiss the maids, only allowing one to stay behind to tend to his needs. He made his way through the blurry glass doors which surrounded the sink, placing the book on top. Once he was safely covered from view,, he started to unbutton his shirt, his eyes never once straying from the words.

"How would you like your bath today Monsieur? Epsom salts or mineral water?" The maid questioned politely, walking over to a cart that was parked towards the side of his bathtub, holding a variety of healing ingredients for the water.

"A combination."

"Affirmative."

* * *

"Oh dear, oh dear, oh dear…! What am I going to do Chung? He'll be here any minute now…" Ara whispered, nervously biting her lips as she folded her hands together.

The two were standing outside the front gates of the main estate, behind Mother Haan who waited patiently under the shade of an umbrella. Mother Haan had ushered one of the maids to hold one over her head, claiming that the sun would ruin her complexion and age her skin if she weren't to be covered from the rays which showered down from the sky. Though it was a correct statement, Ara found it to be a stifling matter, since noticeable damage would only occur if one stood within the sun for long periods of time. To top it off, her mother had also forced Chung to hold one over her head as well.

"He's here," Mother Haan hummed at the sound of an engine, stepping forward as the maid clumsily tried to hold the umbrella steady while walking down the steps.

Just as those words left her mouth, Ara watched dazedly as a slick black car came pulling through the circular driveway, several others following behind it as though they were protecting something valuable. She swallowed whatever fear and anxiety she had left and quickly took in three deep breaths, preparing herself to meet her supposed fiancee. Daintily, she raised her dress as though she was a princess, stepping down the stairs carefully to stand next to her mother. Soon enough, several bodyguards came out the cars, politely bowing and greeting Mother Haan with respect and dignity. The maiden watched with trembling hands as one of them opened the door to the black car, eyes widening as a lean gentleman stepped out.

"Good evening Monsieur Grenore," Mother Haan said sweetly, bowing slightly as she smiled.

"Good evening Madam Haan," The male replied back smoothly, a dashing smile curling onto his lips.

As Add replied back politely, Ara watched as his sharp magenta eyes slowly rose to match her own apricot ones. Instantly, she froze at his cool gaze, hands gripping each other tightly. Not once did his gaze waver, and Ara couldn't find it in herself to look away, insteading admiring the hue within his eyes. It felt like time had stopped in that one moment, at least until he opened his mouth.

"Good evening… Ara," Her name seemed to roll off his tongue perfectly, almost as if he was testing it with his voice.

With that, Add turned to face her completely, reaching a hand up to his chest as he bowed. Suddenly, that was it all took before Ara could move her body once more. Forcing herself to remain composed, she answered his greeting.

"Good evening… Add." A forced smile decorated her pink lips.

The greeting between the two was short, yet not once did the two remove their attention from each other. It wasn't too long before the male stepped forward, cautiously reaching a hand outwards to her with emotionless eyes. The maiden hesitated at first, but quickly took it, wrapping her arm around his as she felt her mother's strict eyes burning through her back.

"How wonderful… I am utmost happy that you two are getting along well!" Mother Haan exclaimed happily, "I hope you find my daughter to be a wonderful person, Monsieur Grenore,"

"I'm quite certain she is," Add replied back curtly, his polite voice turning cold for a split second. Mother Haan didn't notice the change.

"I'm glad you feel that way, Monsieur. Now, come inside! Let us sit and chat over a cup of tea, no?"

"Of course."

Ara soon found herself being pulled along by Add, who didn't seemed bothered in the least to her being extremely close to him. The guards soon opened the doors to the inside mansion, Mother Haan leading the way to the dining room as the maiden turned to send a distressed glance over to her butler Chung, who could only shake his head with a face that said 'sorry'. She knew he couldn't help, but some reassurance would've been nice! Before long, they were seated at a table, her mother already starting a long conversation of questions about where Add studied, what his values were, and what his dreams and ambitions are for the future.

"What do you prioritize most within your work, Monsieur?" Mother Haan questioned, sipping her tea as she raised an interested eyebrow.

"Hm, that is quite a tricky question is it not?" Add smirked, watching as Mother Haan let out a quiet chuckle.

"Oh my, I don't mean to be a tricky person!"

"Of course, I understand what you mean. Let's see, I happen to prioritize…"

Droning out of the conversation, Ara clasped her two hands over her cup of tea, letting the warmth seep through her skin. The heat comforted her. She let out a soft sigh, eyes lowering as she stared down at her reflection from within the brown liquid. The her that mirrored back looked tired and wearied. _I wonder if it's because I didn't get much sleep…_ She mused within her thoughts, shaking the cup gingerly as she took a sip, a curious eye peeking over the top as she glimpsed over the male. He was rather handsome she admitted, soft white hair brushed back neatly. He had a fine jawline and a nice collarbone, which was subtly shown from the white suit that he adorned. A light purple tie carefully topped off his outfit, showing off an effortless elegant look. It made her wonder how many girls had tried for his hand in marriage before her own. Her thoughts were abruptly stopped when she suddenly made eye-contact with him, almost choking on her tea as she looked away embarrassedly.

"What is the matter, Ara? You've been awfully quiet to your fiancee," Mother Haan said lowly noticing the change as she narrowed her eyes.

"It is… It is uh, it is-" Before Ara could muster up an excuse, Add cutted in.

"Perhaps all this talk has tired her out. If you don't mind Madam Haan, I would be more then happy to escort my wife to her room," At the word of wife, Mother Haan's facial expression lightened dramatically, nodding in approval as Ara gaped confusedly.

"No, it is fine…! I am alright, you do not have to take such consideration towards m-me," The female spluttered, weakly trying to stop the male from lifting her up gently from her seat.

"Do not be concerned about my actions, your health comes first," He said bluntly, already leading her towards the hallways, her mother's farewell echoing from behind.

"B-but!"

"I said it was fine," His cold response silenced her immediately.

 _What?_ Ara's expression was of bewilderment as they turned the corner, numbly allowing him to practically drag her along. Chung and a few other maids had followed after but stopped momentarily once Add had told them to leave. Now, she found herself alone with her fiancee, who didn't stop once to check on her as he gripped her arm roughly. They took many twists and turns, and she began to wonder if he actually knew where they were going.

"W-wait, slow down! Add let g-go! You're hurting me!" She cried, pulling back as he reluctantly released her arm.

The skin which he had put his hands on was red with the imprint of his fingers and Ara rubbed a hand sorely over it. She raised her head, ready to tell him off when suddenly her eyes were met with a frosty glare. The change in his look instantly made her take a step back, watching with slight fear as Add let out a deep sigh.

"You know, I think it's time I just told you off," Add muttered, narrowing his eyes, "I'm not interested in playing husband and wife with you. The marriage we have is absolutely down to the margin of a political marriage, understand? Don't think I'll treat you as though you were a lover to me, cause once this marriage is over, we won't ever meet again outside the boundaries of a social or formal party."

 _What is he…?_ The female couldn't muster up any words to respond, eyes widening in confusement as she took another step back. The Add that she had first associated with was the same Add that stood before. Everything was the same, except for one, his sudden shift in personality. The Add that had all the characteristics of a perfect husband, now had all the characteristics of a rotten human being. Gritting her teeth, the maiden whirled around, eyes flashing with anger.

"Fine! I never was interested in becoming your wife anyway! I never asked for this marriage and I never wanted to be yours in the first place! I'm glad we're on the same page!" She shouted, huffing as she stomped away, her face turning red with irritation.

 _Who does he think he is anyway? Acting so important!_ She bit her lip, hands curling into fists as her heels tapped harshly against the ground. _Whatever! Atleast now I won't have to force myself to act nice and fake…!_ Just from a few hours of meeting her fiancee, she felt anger, embarrassment, and irritation all at once. Maybe now she can finally catch up on all the sleep she had missed last night.

* * *

 **A/N:**

 _Hi... it's been a long time :D..._

 _Sorry! I've been busy and I know what you're thinking, it's been weeks_

 _since you finally updated a chapter Spiri! But don't worry, it's here and it's long c:_

 _Around 3.5k words and there's alot going on too lmao_

 _Hopefully, it doesn't feel too rushed or anything, I just wanted to make up for all that_

 _time I've keep y'all waiting you know? xD Now then, since I am in school currently,_

 _my update schedule will be random asf so I apologize in advance!_

 _I have no idea how many chapters this story will have, but I do have a good plot in_

 _mind, atleast I think idk~ Anyway, thanks for reading and please review,_

 _it means alot to me :D_

* * *

 _Answer to reviews~_

 ** _TheWindWhispers:_** _wind! long time no see xD thanks for reading my stories, you one of my best fans ! lol yes, wilt away indeed had a very sad ending, but i just wanted to try something new :3 i hope you enjoyed this chapter c:_

 ** _Guest:_** _yeah i do like constructive criticism, really helps with my writing xD Mother Haan, the epitome of beauty in this story~ jkjk ara is more beautiful ohohoho glad your liking the lengthy descriptions that im adding! though this one doesn't really have much of it, i just wanted to pace the story a bit faster instead of dragging it out into several chapters hehe :D thanks for reading, hope you enjoyed this chapter~_

 ** _Sunder - RETIRED:_** _by ur name? are u gone? D: oh yeah, i guess raven would fit this fencer theme better than add lmao glad you liked this concept and hope you enjoyed this chapter~_

 ** _Light15XV:_** _happy that ur interested! yes! add x ara forever xD i love them so much qwq when they find out, im sure you'll be in for a treat :3 hope you enjoyed this chapter and happy reading :D_


	4. Chapter 4

_11\. 18. 2017_

* * *

Add watched with slight amusement as his fiancee turned around with a red face, stomping away angrily. It was almost a bit cute, but he decided he wouldn't go there. With a content sigh, the male was ready to head back to the dining room to bid the old hag a goodbye. He didn't want to be here any longer than necessary and a proper farewell would be more than enough to please the lady. Just as he started walking, his mind fell blank and suddenly he realized the situation he was in. Where in Elrios was he? Of course, he was in the Haan Estate, but exactly… where? Face turning pale, his eyes glanced down uneasily at the long corridors, the different twists and exits of the halls swirling his mind into a jumbled mess. Wonderful. He was lost. And his only guide out was through his fiance, the fiancee that he had just so happened to tell off about one minute ago. The day couldn't honestly go any worser now could it? Whirling around just in time to watch her silhouette turn down the hall, Add called out desperately.

"Hey! Wait up!" He quickly chased after her, realizing soon enough that she had no intent to slow down for him, "I said wait!"

"Why are you following me?! Didn't you just say we wouldn't _meet again outside the boundaries of a social or formal party_?" Ara snapped, clenching her fist as she took a sharp turn with the intent to shake him off.

"Agh, I know! But, just, wait up! I need to ask you something!" Add cried miserably, running an irritated hand through his hair as he continued his pursuit after her.

"Sorry, but I'm not taking any questions right now! If you need something, why don't you go to my _Mother_!" The maiden replied back firmly, her heels at this point smashing into the ground with annoyance.

"Ugh, stop being such a spoiled princess! Are you really that upset? I'm quite certain you told me that you weren't interested in this marriage either?" Add shouted, beginning to easily catch up to the female.

"I'm not upset! So just leave me alon- ahh!" Just as she began to retort back, her quick walking pace had sowed the seeds of chaos for her. With her heels accidentally catching onto the hem of her dress, Ara felt herself trip forward, letting out a fearful gasp as she clenched her eyes close, preparing for the hard impact of the ground.

However, the impact never came. Instead, she felt herself fall onto something warm and soft, the sound of a muffled groan echoing into her ear. Just as quickly as she had snapped her eyes closed, they flew open once more to reveal Add beneath her.

"Add?!"

The gentlemen used his arms to push his upper body off the ground, Ara still clinging to his shirt as he let out a sigh. Opening one eye to lazily gaze up at her, Add opened his mouth.

"Could you get off of me now? It's not very comfortable to be held down."

"O-oh! S-sorry!" The female stammered, hastily getting off of him to kneel down at his side. Concerned, her eyes flickered up and down to search for any injuries that may have fell upon him during his catch.

"I'm fine, but you need to be a bit more careful. What kind of lady trips over her own dress?" The male noticing her distress, quickly addressed her worries before standing up to dust off his suit.

"I-uh, um, I'm sorry," Ara replied, frowning as she took in his disheveled appearance. Out of instinct, she stood up and reached for his tie, carefully tightening it and placing it back in the middle. Without missing a beat, she went next towards his hair, using her fingers to brush it back and smooth down the strands that were sticking out. Once she was satisfied with his look, she took a step back, nodding in approval. As her eyes moved up his body searching for anymore errors, they soon enough fell upon his amused glance.

"...What..?" She questioned slowly.

"Hm? It's nothing. I was just a little surprised that you could actually display the qualities of a wife," Add smirked, raising an interested eyebrow.

"Huh? What's that suppose to mean?!"

"Exactly what it's suppose to mean."

"Are you trying to say that I don't _resemble_ a wife at all?!"

"Considering your clumsiness, I might be."

"I'm not always clumsy! It was just that one time!"

"Are you sure? I believe just this morning you couldn't even walk without me pulling you along, no?"

"That was because you took me by surprise!"

"Oh? Was I so dashingly handsome that you froze in awe of my looks?" At that joke, Ara lightly punched him on the chest, letting out a pout as she crossed her arms.

"Agh, whatever! Anyway, what did you want to ask me?"

"Oh, that's right. Show me the way out," The bluntness in his voice caught her off guard.

"The way out?"

"Guess you didn't hear me the first time. Yes, the way out," Add nodded, gesturing down the halls.

Ara's eyes trailed down the direction of his hands, taking in the long white halls with golden out-linings. It seemed as if the corridor went on forever, with infinite amounts of turns and twists at every nook and cranny. She had realized that during her earlier anger, she had strided away from Add without a thought about the direction to her room, just merely assuming that by walking she would arrive. That was obviously not going to happen. With a nervous laugh, she bit her lip lightly, turning to face his awaiting face.

"I'm not too sure of where we are either…?"

"What?!" Add cried incredulously, "What do you mean you don't know? Don't you live here?"

"Not really… I only come back to the main estate when Mother calls for me. To be honest, I've only stayed here a couple of times and then again, it's only for a maximum of three days per visit, so…"

"So, to say, the main Haan estate is only a place for you to answer your Mother's call and that you yourself, the daughter of the Haan family, does not actually live here?" Ara nodded quietly in response to his sarcastic question.

"C'est juste genial…" Add muttered under his breath, "The only daughter of the prestigious Haan family doesn't even live in the main estate, this is just great."

"Sorry…" Ara murmured softly at his displeased voice, shirking down as she lowered her gaze.

"You need to stop apologizing for everything. Your lack of knowledge of this place isn't your fault."

"I know, but, I feel a little guilty. You cushioned my fall and I can't even give you the basic directions out of this godforsaken place…" Ara intertwined her fingers, letting out a defeated sigh.

"Like I said earlier, it's not your fault. Well, in either case, we might as well wander the halls together incase Madam Haan or your butler finds us. Now listen up, don't say a word about what's happened here, got it? I don't particularly enjoy spending extra time around royalty while answering rhetorical questions," The male reached an arm outwards towards the maiden.

Ara stared back at it confusedly.

"This is to prove that we're fiancees, remember?" Add clarified.

"Oh, right," Gently, Ara wrapped her arm around his, using her other hand to smooth down her dress and tidy her hair. She didn't want anyone to get the wrong idea when looking at her and her husband together, deciding it was best to remain neat and composed. She especially didn't want her Mother to see her in a messy appearance, for she knew the questions would come aimed at the _time_ she had spent together with Add.

Shaking her head in slight fear of the potential problems to come, she let Add lead the way through the hall, praying that Chung would be the one to come find them first.

* * *

Flashing lights, booming music, and the chattering crowd filled the air as Ara sat cooly on the edge of the stage, her face resting against her propped up leg. Dressed in her usual break-dancing outfit, black sweatpants and an orange crop top, she watched dazedly at the people dancing in-front of her. This night, there was no competition between her and E.N.D. Infact, E.N.D wasn't even here. Perhaps, it was because there was no event this time around. In either case, Ara felt a little sad that he wasn't here, wanting to share her horrifying prior experience from this morning.

Right after she and her fiance confirmed that they both had no idea where they were, the two had decided to team up to find the way back to the dining hall. Wandering together, Ara had the chance to actually talk to Add one on one without the fake facade that she had put on earlier. She had pointed out his rude and sarcastic personality, questioning if he actually was the gentlemen that everyone had praised him as. He had replied back yet again sarcastically, he too pointing out that she was too clumsy and oblivious to actually be a lady. They had bickered and teased each other the whole time, sooner or later being found by (to Ara's disappointment) Mother Haan. Add had smoothly switched back to a princely personality, claiming that he had wanted to spend some time alone with Ara to learn more about her and apologized lightly. Mother Haan had merely beamed and stated that it was quite fine, later on escorting him out to bid a farewell.

"A.C.E~? What's wrong, baby?" At the sound of a sultry voice, Ara snapped out of her thoughts, her eyes trailing towards a slender woman with silky blonde hair.

The woman had emerald eyes that sparkled vibrantly, dressed in a tight green top and loose white pants that showed off her busting chest and curvy figure.

"Rena," Ara murmured softly.

"Wow~ That was quite the excited response~" Rena replied back cheerfully, smiling as she leapt up to seat herself beside the maiden.

Rena was the hoster of the enormous break-dancing club that sat behind the alleyways of France. She and her husband Raven, had found it and brought the culture of the dance alive, driving all sorts of people to come join and dance the night away. Rena was also the one who realized Ara's potential to break-dance during the female's ballet performance, excitedly asking if she wanted to try it out. Cue to now, Ara was the most popular female break-dancer, however her identity remains a mystery. Her name A.C.E was given by the other members of the club. Ara was grateful to Rena and Raven, since they were the one to honor her decision of remaining anonymous. They even went as far as to provide guards and a locked room all for the sake of protecting her.

"What's bothering you? You're not even dancing today," Rena said sweetly, brushing a hand through her hair and flipping it behind her.

"Hm? Oh, it's nothing. Just dealing with some, y'know, family problems…" It wasn't the full truth, but it wasn't a full lie either.

"Ah, I see… I know it's hard for you right now, Ara. But you can't always look at the down-sides to a situation, there's always something good that comes from it! Everything happens for a reason, and even though that reason might be complete bullshit, just know that life comes with its ups and downs."

"Mm."

"You know… It's been awhile since we danced together, why don't we usher down there and do a little performance, hm?" Rena cooed, gesturing down at the opened space within the crowd.

Laughing lightly at her remark, Ara hopped on down, brushing her hair towards the back. Today wasn't the best day, but neither was it the worst. Her husband turned out to be a complete jerk, a jerk that she actually enjoyed talking to. She was also relieved at the fact that he wasn't interested in her sexually, and that their relationship would only be a light political one. Free from the binding chains that her mother had placed on her, Ara felt alive once more, a more vibrant flame now burning in her chest as she stepped towards the now-waiting crowd, ready to let A.C.E take over for the night.

* * *

 **A/N:**

 _It's been forever? :D_

 _Sorry, I'm in my senior year of highschool so it's been_

 _hectic taking tests and applying for colleges x.x_

 _But, I'm making it through and I got accepted already so_

 _I'm very very happy c:_

 _As for now, that's my little update for you guys!_

 _Hope you enjoyed this short chapter and please review~_

* * *

 ** _Rielin:_** _BOYY ADD U BETTER GET UR GAME TOGETHER U BOUTTA LOST A VERY NICE SWEET GIRL! and she is the one who u love as A.C.E ;))) u just don't know it yet xD YAH RIELIN, SMACK DA GRENORE OUTTA HIM!_

 ** _Guest:_** _im glad ur enjoying this story! it means alot xD hope you enjoyed this chapter as well :D_

 ** _TheWindWhispers:_** _yeyyyy, they getting married! though add is a bit of an asshole right now since he's loyal to his love for A.C.E (even though they da same person lmao). hope you enjoyed this chapter and thanks for reviewing c:_


End file.
